


За нас

by Katrinos



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джоша появилось новое хобби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's to Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35116) by poisonivory. 



> Бета: Brandy A.  
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2013

После трех с половиной семестров Джош подумал, что может с уверенностью сказать, что колледж, пожалуй, самое лучшее место на Земле. Все понимали слова с четырьмя-или-более-слогами, которые он использовал. Меган была слишком далеко, чтобы причинить ему какой-либо физический вред. И он совсем отказался от абонемента в тренажерный зал с Лигой Ракетбола и Клуба бального танца, объясняя это тем, что взбираться по канату или играть в вышибалы он не будет _больше никогда_ в своей жизни. Даже тот факт, что в Гарварде был свой процент сыновей богатеньких родителей, совершенно не беспокоил его. И пока у них были свои пивные вечеринки с конкурсами мокрых футболок и рубашки-поло с поднятыми воротниками, Джош состоял в Сообществе энофилов.

Сообщество энофилов было тем, с чем Николс раньше никогда не сталкивался и поэтому многое потерял. Джош никогда не знал, что мир вина был настолько богат и разнообразен! У него появился целый словарь новых названий, которые надо было выучить, не говоря уже о захватывающей игре выяснить, какие вина лучше всего подойдут к его последним кулинарным шедеврам (на кухне общежития было трудно готовить только с помощью электрочайника и гриля Гэри Коулмана, но Джош с этим справился). Он любил поговорить о мерло и каберне со своими друзьями в сообществе, и чувствовать свое превосходство в ресторанах. Он любил взбалтывать напиток в бокале и нюхать пробку, даже выплевывать вино обратно, потому что, в конце концов, напиваться было не главной целью. И то, что никто из сообщества еще не достиг двадцати одного года, добавляло в их компанию некий дух бунтарства, и заставляло Джоша чувствовать себя опасным человеком. С ним шутки плохи! Ему очень нравилось _это_ ощущение.

Но единственное, что Джошу было не по душе в колледже, это, конечно, то, что он находился в трех тысячах милях от Дрейка. Именно поэтому, когда ему, наконец, удалось устроить для группы брата тур по стране, то он включил в их график три ночи в Бостоне. Ему даже удалось выкроить эти дни на неделе, как раз выпадающей на их первую годовщину (они начали отсчитывать свой «юбилей» с того дня, когда объявили о своих отношениях родителям и мама заперлась в ванной на три часа, истерически плача все время).

Первая ночь - особенно первая ночь - должна была стать совершенной. Поэтому Джош заплатил своему соседу по комнате пятьсот долларов, чтобы тот уехал на выходные, установил стол, нашел достаточно неплохую фарфоровую посуду, и зажег свечи, не обращая внимания на то, что в колледже они были запрещены. Он также потратил целое состояние на свои любимые вина: на аперитив перед едой, на хорошее бордо в паре с филе-миньоном, который планировал приготовить на ужин, и на изысканный и выдержанный портвейн на десерт.

Так или иначе, несмотря на восторженное приветствие, помявшее замечательный костюм Джоша и оставившее его с засосом, который ему еще придется придумать, как скрывать, Дрейк, кажется, совсем не был способен в нужной мере оценить все старания Джоша.  
\- ... так вот, когда мы поняли, что у Тревора были ключи от фургона, то сразу и закончили одевать козу в платье Меган. - Он сделал глоток вина за шестьдесят пять долларов, словно это был обычный Гаторейд. Джош дернулся.  
\- Дрейк, - проговорил он.  
\- Но хорошая новость в том, что пока я болтался на веревке-ловушке, которую она из мести сделала перед нашим номером, я, в общем, сочинил песню для тебя! - Глоток.  
_\- Дрейк._  
\- Она начинается так: дан-дан-дан-на-на-на…  
\- ДРЕЙК!  
Паркер замер с полупустым бокалом у рта:  
\- Что случилось?  
Джош указал ему на бокал.  
\- Ты неправильно пьешь.  
Дрейк закатил глаза:  
\- Ладно, я в курсе, что не похож на манерного _гарвардского_ парня, но я знаю, как пить.  
\- Нет, не знаешь, - сказал Джош. - Понимаешь, я узнал об этом в Сообществе энофилов.  
Дрейк побледнел.  
\- Э-э, Джош, я, конечно, могу сделать некоторые довольно извращенные вещи, но точно не с животными.  
Теперь уже Николс закатил глаза.  
\- _Энофилы_. Любители вина.  
\- Ага, ты любишь ныть, - согласился Дрейк.  
\- Совсем нет! - заныл Джош и Дрейк усмехнулся. - Просто смотри. - Он поднял свой бокал. - Это вино _дорогое_. Им надо _наслаждаться_. Держать бокал _вот так_ , а не так словно хочешь кого-нибудь задушить.  
Дрейк снова закатил глаза, но ослабил хватку.  
\- Именно! Понимаешь? Затем надо осторожно взболтать вино в бокале.  
И показал, как взбалтывать. Паркер повторил, но так словно подавал софтбольный мяч, поэтому и забрызгал бордовыми каплями белую льняную скатерть. Джош стиснул зубы.  
\- Ладно, почти получилось. Потом вдыхаем аромат вина...  
Он поднес бокал к носу и глубоко вдохнул. _Изысканно._ Дрейк погладил его ногу под столом.  
\- Прекрати, - возмутился Джош. - И наконец, пьешь маленькими глотками, удерживая вино на языке всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем проглотить.  
И наглядно показал. Паркер осушил свой бокал и со стуком поставил его обратно на стол, сияя, как... ну, как молодой человек, который только что выпил залпом два бокала вина и мало поел.  
\- Неплохо, - согласился он. - Хотя я больше люблю Мокко Колу.  
Джош вздрогнул.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты даже не _пытаешься_! - обвинил его Джош. - Я потратил кучу денег на это вино, чтобы мы могли поужинать вместе, а ты просто... ты даже не... _ты должен быть без ума от вина_!  
\- Но я не очень _люблю_ вино, - объяснил Дрейк, и снова слегка тронул Николса ногой. - Я пришел сюда пить не грейпфрутовый сок. Я не хочу тратить время, пробуя борделос или джиамбис. Я пришел увидеться _с тобой_. Я скучал.  
Джош моргнул. Он хотел сказать брату, что вино сделано совсем не из грейпфрутов, хотел сказать, что это были не названия вин. Но, когда он открыл рот, все, что он смог произнести, было: - Я тоже скучал по тебе.  
Дрейк радостно улыбнулся: - Я могу ...?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Николс.  
Дрейк схватил свой рюкзак и достал литровую бутылку Мокка Колы, уже наполовину пустую. Налил немного в свой бокал, затем взял его, как учил Джош, взболтал напиток и выпил.  
\- Доволен?  
Джош покачал головой, но не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Нет, но скоро буду. - И сделал глоток своего вина. Ну что ж. По крайней мере, _ему_ по-прежнему это нравится. - Так ты и правда написал песню для меня?  
\- Ага! Она начинается дан-дан-дан-на-на-на…  
Когда Джош поцеловал Дрейка, тот на вкус был как Мокко Кола.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ракетбол — спортивная игра с мячом, проходящая на прямоугольном закрытом корте. [Фото](http://mscourthouse.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/raquetball.jpg)  
> * Энофил — любитель и знаток вина.  
> * Гриль [Гэри Коулмана](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD,_%D0%93%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B8). Снимался в эпизоде сериала - The Gary Grill. Джош и Дрейк незаконно продавали его грили.  
> * Мерло и каберне (Merlots and Cabernets) - сорта вин.  
> * [Филе-миньон](http://www.photohost.ru/pictures/598890.jpg) \- нежное блюдо из говяжьей вырезки.  
> * Гаторейд - «Gatorade». Товарный знак «спортивных» напитков и порошков производства компании "Quaker Oats". [Фото](http://www.itusozluk.com/image/gatorade_185694.jpg)  
> * Игра слов: wine (вино) и whine (ныть) - произносятся одинаково. А так как Джош действительно частенько ноет, то Дрейк и не подумал на вино.  
> * Софтбол — спортивная командная игра с мячом, разновидность бейсбола.  
> * Mocha Cola - коктейль с кофейным ликером и колой, очень сладкий.  
> * Bordellos, Giambis (боделос, джиамбис) - не существующие сорта вин. Дрейк просто придумал названия от слова бордель и фамилии игрока бейсбола.


End file.
